finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fat Chocobo
The Fat Chocobo, also known as the Big Chocobo and Chubby Chocobo and The Godsbird, is a large and hefty Chocobo. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Its first appearance, The Fat Chocobo can only be summoned by using a Carrot (or some Gysahl Greens in the DS remake) in an area that "Smells like Chocobos." These areas generally appear in Chocobo towns and also on the Invincible, the final airship earned in this game. Once summoned, the fat chocobo will store items in his belly for the party. Final Fantasy IV Also known as the Big Chocobo, it fulfills the same role, appearing in chocobo forests mostly but there is also such an area in the Dwarven Castle. A robotic Fat Chocobo can also be found on the Lunar Whale and does not need to be summoned via Gysahl Greens. The Gysahl Whistle can be used to summon the Fat Chocobo from anywhere. The Dwarves refer to the Fat Chocobo as the Godsbird or Bird God depending on the version. Since there is no item capacity in the DS remake, the Fat Chocobo no longer stores items. Instead, the Fat Chocobo allows the player to review voiced cutscenes through the Event Theater and the bestiary, listen to the Music Box, play minigames, and customize the Whyt summon. Final Fantasy V The Fat Chocobo appears as a random summon to the Chocobo summon option. It will appear to cause non-elemental damage to all enemies, as opposed to the Choco Kick's one target attack. Final Fantasy VII The Fat Chocobo appears as part of the Choco/Mog Summon Materia. Rarely, approximately a one out of sixteen chance, instead of the normal Summon, the Fat Chocobo will fall out of the sky and land on the enemy, crushing it with its massive weight. This causes the Summon to deal 25% more damage than normal. Final Fantasy VIII If Boko has leveled up in Chocobo World, the Chocobo summoned will use an attack called ChocoBocle, where a Fat Chocobo falls from above and crushes the enemy. Final Fantasy IX The Fat Chocobo rules the Chocobo's Paradise. It is also the image for the King card in the secret Blackjack minigame. Tetra Master *Card 090 *Location: Chocobo's Paradise Final Fantasy Tactics Mentioned in the Artefacts Chocobo Cannon, which gets a Fat Chocobo to drink gun powder to fire it like a cannon. As the Chocobo Cannon rarely hits a target, it was never used for practical purposes. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Lostime's bank and storage facilities are run by two Fat Chocobos: Noiroo and Blaroo, respectively. They allow Chocobo to store gil and items he has found in dungeons. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' The player can purchase the treasure hunter play plan in the PP store. It appears under the name "Fat Chocobo Course". The course increases the amount of treasure you receive and switches the players normal Chocobo for a fat one who seems to sleep a lot long than on other play plans. It even makes a different chirping sound when it finds treasure. See also *Chubby Chocobo Category:Animals